It is well known that the bandwidth of signals transmitted optically over fiber can be increased by using polarization division multiplexing. Unfortunately, when using a wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) signal in a nonlinear, i.e., conventional, fiber the polarizations of each optical channel can interfere with each other, e.g., due to nonlinear polarization scattering. Such interference effectively reduces either the bandwidth or the effective distance of communication that can be achieved by a fiber optic communication system employing such fiber.